Short Days
by TheSpring'sStorm
Summary: Collection of drabbles for my #1 OTP: 5986! (GokuHaru) Mostly fluff and cheesy plots. Comment ideas and I'll try making up a story for my babies :3
1. Chapter 1: Chocolate

A/N: Wiw, last thing I did was back in 2017 and I realized my writing still hasn't changed. Oh well. Hahahahaha. Since I was bored I made this little drabble out of the blue. First drabble actually *achievement*. Reviews are welcome!

Chapter 1: Chocolate

* * *

"H-ha-hahi..." was the only thing Haru could say.

Right now, behind the university's math building, was Gokudera and Haru. Trapped. In a kabedon.

"B-bakadera, you're too close to Haru desu..."

"Yeah, so what?" he said with a smirk.

Haru's back was faced to the concrete wall of the building but her mind's in circle just trying to figure out what's happening.

Gokudera was staring intently at her with those green eyes. He had this smirk on that screams _sexy,_ too much for Haru to handle.

"A-ano, isn't class starting? W-we should go!"

"Oh, but I don't want to."

"Hahi! We're going to be late Gokudera-kun!"

"Psh, as if we need to study."

"Just because you're smart already doesn't mean I can't study anymore desu!"

"But aren't you smart yourself, mi amor" Gokudera ran his fingers through her hair and caught a few strands. He brought them to his lips and placed a kiss. He glanced back at Haru and winked. Haru shivered at the gesture.

_What is happening to him desu?! Gokudera's not like this at all. Never like this! Never! To anyone, especially not to Haru! This is bad desu! _

"W-what happened to you aho?!"

The single spaced inch they had left between them slowly closes as Gokudera moved closer to her.

"Tch, call me whatever you want but I'm not letting you out of this one"

Haru jumped when Gokudera wrapped an arm on her waist and used the other to hold Haru's hand. She didn't have time to think when she tried pushing him away but only to hold onto the bomber shirt. His strength was far above hers and he only held on to her tighter.

_N-n-nani... What's happening with him?! Did he bump his head or something?! This wasn't the cursing idiot she knows! This isn't the right hand man of the man he loves! Bakadera was never like this to her. He only curses and knows how to bomb things. So what happened to the bomb loving, cursing idiot, bakadera, ahodera, stupid person she knows and loves desu?!_

"YOU BAKAYERO! GET OFF ME DESU!"

With one massive heck of slap, Haru had broken away from Gokudera with him flying away and landing right on top of the bushes.

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun!"

She ran to where Gokudera had landed and started shaking him.

"No no no! Haru didn't mean to slap Bakadera desu! Gomen gomen Gokudera-kun! What will Tsuna-san think of Haru now?! His right hand man is dead because of Haru and it's all Bakadera's fault!"

Haru started wailing in front him.

"Oy, I'm not dead aho onna." Gokudera said as he lifted his head.

"Hahi!" Haru hugged him to the bones. Happy that she didn't kill him.

"Haru's happy you're not dead!"

"Tch, if a mafia gang can't kill me how can a stupid woman like you can?!"

"Hahi! Haru slapped you with all her might and you flew so far! Bakadera didn't even do anything!"

"I don't even know what the fuck's happening!"

Gokudera pushed Haru away and got up while removing the leaves from his clothes.

"Why'd you even slap me in the first place you stupid woman?!" he said as he glared down on her. His tone was annoying and irritating that Haru almost wanted to do another slap for him.

_But, it's strange. Gokudera's back to his usual annoying self. What happened to him earlier desu?_

"Hahi. You don't remember anything? Back there, behind the math building desu. What you did to Haru!"

"What did I do, stupid woman?! I already said I don't remember a thing!"

"But Gokudera-kun was sooo different desu!"

"Who's different? You're the one slapping innocent people here!"

"Because you were weird to Haru!"

"What?! What the fuck did I do?! And why are we even here in the first place?! For fucks sake!" Gokudera started walking away and kept mumbling and whispering to himself "Stupid couples go on confessing in this area and now this stupid woman slaps me on the face! She's the weird one here! What the fuck?! Did she confess or something and I rejected her so she slaps me? Wait, what the fuck am I thinking! That stupid woman's head only revolves around the tenth so that..." Gokudera kept muttering and cursing to himself until he noticed the woman standing in place.

"What the fuck are you still standing there for you stupid woman?! We're late for class!"

He marched back up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Whatever the fuck I did earlier, I'm sorry okay?! I don't even know what happened so why the fuck am I apologizing?!"

"Gokudera-kun doesn't sound sorry!"

"I am okay so shut up aho!"

_Hmph, Gokudera may be back to normal but Haru doesn't like that he's mean again. But wait, what did Haru say earlier again? Did Gokudera-kun returned to being the bomb loving, cursing idiot, bakadera, ahodera, stupid person she knows and loves desu?! **Loves?! **HAHI!_

_"_Oy, aho onna." Gokudera flicked Haru out of her train of thought.

"You look fucking stupid thinking like that"

"Hahi!"

"That aside, you still have those chocolate mint you had earlier?"

**ooo**

"Hmm, someone opened my chocolates." Bianchi said looking at her box of chocolates. Someone took 6 pieces of her chocolate.

Mama came in and heard her.

"Bianchi-chan, was the chocolate yours? Oh my, I let Haru-chan take some when came she earlier this morning before they went to campus"

"They?"

"She and Gokudera-kun."

_Hmm, my brother eh. Great work mama. The chocolates I ordered was very special. Whoever eats them instantly grows fonder to the person they like. It was an ingredient I was suppose to add for my special curry for Reborn but I guess my brother needs it more. Hihihi._


	2. Chapter 2: Cake

Chapter 2: Cake

* * *

The sales clerk and all the people inside the bookstore were all minding their own business until a couple came inside and suddenly started arguing.

"What the fuck is that?! That's not what we agreed!"

"But Haru thinks Tsuna-san will like it!"

"You're insane you stupid woman! How in the world would Jyudaime like _Cosplay across the world_?!"

"Because Tsuna-san can cosplay with Haru desu!"

"Nobody wants to cosplay with you!"

The two didn't wasn't even shaken when every person in the store were looking at them. It's like they were sucked in their own little world.

"Oh lovebirds. So young to be acting like a married couple" an old lady in glasses said. She was smiling at the two fight before returning to browse her books.

Haru and Gokudera's ears perked up and immediately went silent. They turned around, realizing they were the main attraction.

"Shit. Let's go over there"

He pushed Haru to the farthest part of the store where the sci fi section was placed.

"Now this is more like it" Gokudera picked up a massive book with robots on the cover.

"Jyudaime will surely love this book"

"Hahi! It's stupid desu! Tsuna-san hates robots, remember?"

"Since when?!"

"The gola mosca, aho! You think Tsuna-san wants more robots in his life?!"

"Then go find your own gift stupid woman!"

"Haru will! Hmph!" Haru stomped off and when to the shojo section.

_Now she wants to find her own gift! Stupid woman. They agreed to find a gift for the tenth from BOTH of them but now she storms off! Reborn asked us to do this one single mission but now that hahi woman backs out! Stupid woman! Well I'm better off finding the perfect book on my own!_

Gokudera took out his glasses and started checking each book on the shelves. Maybe robots wasn't the best gift, not that he was taking the stupid woman's advice, but there were more books to see.

Meanwhile, Haru was immersed on the newest issue of Kokoro beats. She's so glad that main pairing of the manga was progressing but the guy was too tsundere to actually confess her feelings to the girl! How Haru hates dense love. Slow development desu!

After returning the manga she started looking for a gift.

_Gokudera is stupid to think that Tsuna-san woudn't like her gift. The book was great! But then, it may be to advance for a person like Tsuna-san. Haru needs to find a beginners guide for him! Hai!_

"Hahi!" Haru didn't noticed the person behind her. So when she turned around, he fell over.

"Gomene! Haru wasn't looking!"

"Nah, it's alright. I was engrossed in reading that I didn't saw you as well." he said.

Haru helped him get up when she noticed the book on the floor. She picks it up, realizing it was one of her top fave.

"Hahi, were you reading this?"

"Uhm... yeah. Kind of embarassing though" he said as he scratch the back of his neck and a tint of pink appeared on his face.

"No desu! I love this book as well! And the plot is very good. It doesn't feel like a shoujo manga."

"I know! I mean, the main theme is romance but the subplot just grasps you in your seat."

"Yeah! And it feels like your melting..."

As Haru and her newfound friend were busy gushing, a pair of green eyes were peeking through the small space between the sci fi and shoujo section.

_Who's the fcking shthead she's talking to?! I thought she was finding a gift for the tenth when she's actually busy flirting! That fu..._

While Gokudera was busy spying on Haru, a girl browsing through the section found Gokudera in a weird position. She started laughing.

Gokudera heard laughter so he backed up but almost losing his balance. Cursing, he turned and saw the culprit.

"What?" he said with an irritating tone. The girl stifling her laughs.

"Nothing. Just wanted to return this book here"

The girl placed the book on the space where Gokudera was looking when she noticed Haru.

"Ooh, were you spying on her?" she asked with a mischievous tone. Gokudera's face turned pink.

"What?! No! I was finding this damn book actually!" he said, taking the book she returned. He sees the guy again, laughing with Haru. Gokudera wanted to shove the damn book on that guy's face.

"Well, I can say you have good taste" she said tapping the book.

The book was all about the mythical creatures and ufo's that landed on japan. It contained facts and information on the topic.

"Oh sht. This looks awesome!" he said with glee in his eyes.

"Very mind opening about the truth of the world"

"We aren't the only ones living in this vast universe"

"Agreed"

The two were having a debate on the validation of ufo and crop circles when Haru and her friend saw them.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Both Haru and Gokudera stared each other's eyes. Seeing each other with different people made them feel weird inside. Haru just found Gokudera talking and smiling(!) with a girl! And Gokudera's blood was boiling just by the sight of the guy beside Haru.

"Yo, found the next volume. Ready to go?" the guy asked.

"Yep."

The girl was about to leave when he turned back to Gokudera and whispered in his ear.

"Better ask the girl out. I think you two look good together. I found my boyfriend the same way, but it was the other way around. He was spying on me" she said and winked at him.

She waved goodbye to Gokudera and clinged to the guy beside Haru.

"Don't scare him, 'kay? Sci fi geeks are a bit shy. I know a thing or two" she winked at Haru before leaving them behind.

Haru and Gokudera was dumbfounded.

_Oh my, why does Haru's cheeks feel hot? Why did Haru feel mad when I saw Gokudera-kun with her. She looks so sweet and I got mad! With her and Bakadera! Oh no no no desu... _Haru kept thinking.

_Damn sht she said! I wasn't spying on the stupid woman. Her stupid boyfriend looked like he was hitting on her! Yeah, he's mad because it looked Haru was cheating on him. Wait.. What the fck?! We aren't even a thing! Me and that stupid woman?! Like hell I'd be jealous! _Gokudera was cursing under his breath.

"Boo Gokudera-kun! Flirting with a girl who has a boyfriend!"

"Me?! You were messing around with her guy!"

"Haru was asking help to find a gift for Tsuna-san."

"And she helped me find a present for Jyudaime!"

In the end, they didn't purchase anything and got banned there, even before Gokudera had lit his dynamites.

**ooo**

"Happy birthday Tsuna-san/Jyudaime!" everyone shouted.

Everyone was spending Tsuna's party at Yamamoto's restaurant.

"Arigatou Minna-san" Tsuna thanked. He was about to get a plate of sushi when he noticed Gokudera and Haru sleeping on each other's shoulders.

"Don't disturb them. They're tired from making the cake" Bianchi whisphered.

Tsuna turned and saw the cake with orange and white frosting with a small HDW mode Tsuna on top.

Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head while holding a plate of tonkatsu. "Haru and Kyoko are usually on baking duty but since Kyoko bought a gift for you, and these two failing to find you a present, they just made something together. Got them the whole night to perfect that. Take note of their team up, dame-Tsuna. They might come in handy in the future". Tsuna sweatdropped at the thought.

Tsuna's touched that two of his close friends, that hates each other's guts, had worked together for him. But what really caught his hyper intuition was their intertwined hands below the table.

_If these two confess, maybe my life would be a lot easier. They'll focus less on me and I can have more time with Kyoko-chan! _Tsuna thought. But then who was he to tell when he can't even do it himself. The thought made him depressed. _Huuuu_... Tsuna internally cries.

Tsuna left the lovebirds behind and went to get some cake.


	3. Chapter 3: Lights

Chapter 3: Lights

* * *

"Hahi..."

It was pouring hard where Haru was standing, taking shelter from the rain under the roof a closed store

"It was all sunny and bright this afternoon. There were no sign of rain or storm. The weatherman said it was suppose to be a great day for a picnic! So why is it pouring now?! Haru even forgot to bring her umbrella and now dinner is wet..."

Haru mopes as she played around with the plastic bag in her hands. She was supposed to make dinner already when she was caught in the rain.

_I hope the rain stops. Haru's tummy is getting hungry already._

Haru sighs deeply as she rubbed her stomach. While she continued thinking when the rain would stop, someone was running towards her.

"Coming through!" the person was all wet but still had his bag over his head. He ran towards the store and stopped just beside her.

"Just passing for a sec." he said as he removed his bag over his head.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Stupid woman?!"

"Stop calling Haru stupid woman!"

Haru stomps her feet as she pouted.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked, annoyed, as he looks up in the sky._ The weather looks really bad._

"Well, Haru was on her way home but then it suddenly started raining, hard!"

"Yeah, I know. My stupid professor was on his way for class when he got stuck in traffic because of the rain. Early out then"

Haru checked the time on her watch.

"It's already 5:40 desu. Why isn't the rain stopping?"

"How long have you been standing here?"

"Maybe half an hour? Not sure though. I didn't check."

Gokudera could see how miserable she looks like. Probably didn't anticipated the sudden change of the weather.

"How long would it take you to run from here to your dorm?"

"Hahi! Atleast 12 minutes if I run. But then Haru will be soaking wet!"

Gokudera may regret doing this but better than letting the stupid woman stay under there overnight.

"My dorm's 5 minutes away. Think you can make it?"

Without no other choice, Gokudera covered Haru's head with his bag and wrapped an arm around her waist as they ran under the heavy storm.

**ooo**

Gokudera had lent Haru some of his clothes and to use the bathroom first.

"Oy, I'm taking the stuff out the plastic bag to dry it off!" he shouted to her behind the bathroom door.

"Okay!" she replied.

Gokudera didn't notice she was carrying something until they got to his dorm.

The plastic bag contained food. Specifically sea weed wrap, fish, meat, rice and other ingredients for cooking. She was probably making dinner.

"Feels good desu! Your turn Gokudera-kun"

Haru came out with her hair wrapped around in a bun and the towel drapped around her shoulders. His clothes were a bit baggy for her but it manage to cover her petite body.

Gokudera was on his way when Haru passes by him, smelling his shampoo on her. He felt hotter thinking that a girl like Haru is inside his room, using his stuff on herself.

_Stupid. The rain's getting into your head!_

Gokudera dashed towards the bathroom.

Haru opens the tv and sat on the floor beside his bed.

Haru had been in his dorm a couple of times. Either visiting him or... to ask for a favor. Usually the latter. So she knows her way around there. But even for a guy like him, Haru can't believe how tidy his room was. You could mistake it for a girl.

Haru dries her hair as she watch the news. Also seeing the food she brought were somehow wet, a little pat and dry can to the trick. And since she wasn't going anywhere, she'd like to pay Gokudera's kindess with dinner.

"Un! Haru will make a very special dinner for two!"

Soon, the bathroom door opens and Gokudera comes out. His hair still wet and his shoulders as well. If his clothers were baggy for Haru, then it fits his structure perfectly as it can be. He was drying his hair when he smelled the aroma around his room. _It smells good_.

"Haru made dinner!" she shouted as she placed some plates on his coffee table.

She had managed to make dinner for two despite the limited ingredients.

"How'd you make it for two people?"

"I used the food you had in your fridge. You don't cook that much don't you?" he muttered _tch_.

"Haru would like to say thanks for letting her stay over."

"Yeah, sure..." they both sat down and clasped their hands before saying, _itadakimasu_.

"Hmm..." Gokudera's mouth was filled with food. All he had in his dorm was some raw vegetables, ramen and microwable meals. He was never a cook despite the intelligence he has but he knows food certainly tastes better when it's homecooked.

"Like it desu?" she asks with a smile.

Oftentimes, those were the moments were she'd mention endlessly about how great her food tastes or tease him how he likes her cooking with a grin. But since she was in his debt, an honest question wasn't too much to ask.

"Hmm, it ain't hard to make this" he bluntly said as he sips on his soup. Slowly, his eyes widen realizing what he said.

_Oh crap_.

And he got the double special Haru combo smack right straight on his face.

**ooo**

A bright, glowing, red hand mark was on Gokudera's cheek as he try watching the tv while gritting his teeth. Haru was busy washing the dishes as she puffs her cheek, still angry at the bomber.

_So he think he's sooo better than Haru eh? He can't even cook anything without burning it to the ground! And he's saying it wasn't hard to cook dinner? He should have made his own then if he's that great! Bakadera the great!_

As they continue bickering internally with themselves, the room suddey went black.

"Hahi!"

"Damn weather"

The room was pitch black and neither of them could see a thing.

"Gokudera-kun where are you?!"

"I'm damn here you stupid woman. Sht, where the fuck's my phone?!"

"Haru's phone is on the table desu! Open mine!"

"I can't see the fucking table and you want me to find your damn phone?!"

"Hahi! Haru will find it herself then!"

The two were trying to find their way around the room, grasping anything helpful in the darkness.

They could hear things being knocked over and the crackings as they take their steps.

"G-gomen, Gokudera-kun. I think I broke something."

"Just find some stupid lights you stupid woman. I'll worry about that later!"

Blind as a mice, Haru continues her search. She was wandering her arms in the air as she left the guidance of the wall. She was walking with small steps when she felt a hard wooden desk with her feet.

"Haru found the table!" but as she kneeled something had grabbed her ankle.

"Hahi! A ghost! A ghost! There's a gho-"

In a second, a split second, something had tapped lightly on her shoulder and a sudden warmth on her lips. It was gone the same time it touched her.

"H-hahi... w-wa-was that..."

The room suddenly burst with light. The electricity came back.

Gokudera was huffing, looking short of breath as he grab hold of the sink. His face was trickling with sweat and his ears had a tinge of red.

He turns towards Haru who was in the middle of the room, kneeling beside the coffee table.

"A cockroach?! Eeww! A cockroach flew on Haru's lips! A stupid cockroach! Disgusting desu!"

She kept on wiping her lips with her shirt and rubbing her face on it.

_She'll probably have the same reaction if she knew..._ Gokudera thought.

_Damn lights. It could have been longer._


	4. Chapter 4: Splitter

Chapter 4: Splitter

* * *

"So boring desuuu..." Haru moans as she blows her bangs.

She had her hands over her face while slumping under the gray sky. She and, unfortunately, Gokudera had just came home from university for their semestral break. The same time a massive storm had hit japan that week and until now the weather hasn't change for the better. Now they were stuck at the train station.

"What happened Gokudera-kuuun?"

Gokudera turns around while holding the phone on his ear.

"I just called Jyudaime and he said that they were all at their house."

"That's good then!"

"Unfortunately, because of the shitty weather and that loud thunderclap earlier, they had to calm the stupid cow down since he was throwing his grenades around. Now Jyudaime and the Yakyuu-baka are fixing the house in the rain and aniki and the other girls are still calming the kid. None of them could come pick us up." Gokudera added a tch as he placed back his phone in his pocket.

Haru sighes again. A sudden cold wind blew over them and messed up her hair. She puffs her cheeks and places back a few strands behind her ears. The emerald eyes that glances at the gesture goes unnoticed by the brunette. Gokudera coughs.

"Well, I don't know a damn thing how we'll manage to leave this place any time soon. Even the strongest umbrella can't fight this storm alone"

_But Haru knows a strong storm that can stand up to anyone._ Haru shakes her head as she thought of that. She looks around the area to see that the two of them were the only people left on the platform.

"Hahi, how come we're the only ones left?"

"Beats me. I fcking hated those girls. Their shtty squeals fcked up my hearing"

"Don't be so mean. They just can't see the mean Gokudera-kun and think you're a prince."

"How'd you know they think of me as a prince?" a grin suddenly forming on his lips.

"Because Haru heard the business lady besides me and she thinks you're a prince. It's not far-fetched to think that girls would assume the same." Gokudera muttered a tch under his breath.

"But I do think you're handsome, Gokudera-kun... if you just shut your potty mouth" Haru beams at him. The bomber's eyes glared at the hahi woman. Oh how she loves it when she hits a nerve.

A streak of light passes passes behind them on the sky, dimming the whole area. A massive thunderclap follows and a BOOM spreads across.

"HAHI!"

Haru immediately clasped her hands on her ears. The loud sound shocked her to the core and she shivers even as it dies sound.

Gokudera noticed and sat beside her.

"Oy, you're scared of some stupid lightning?"

Haru didn't hear him and continued shivering and covering her ears. Small round tears forms on the corners of her eyes, on the verge of falling.

"Oy, woman. It's just raining now. The only sound left is the damn winds" he tried his best, and in his way, to calm Haru down. She was still blocking her ears and her small figure shudders at his sight. It made Gokudera nervous. He was not the comforting type, nor the smooth talker. He can't calm others when he can't even calm himself down.

He places a hand on her shoulder. Haru turned to him, tears circling on the corners of her eyes, resisting to fall down. She was biting her lower lip, surpressing the fright. He removed one of Haru's hand on her ears and held it.

"Hey, stop being scared stupid woman. There's no lightning or thunder anymore. It's just rain."

"I-I know. B-but, what i-if t-there's another o-one? Haru doesn't want to h-hear it again." her shudders didn't stop. Even as he held her hand, he could feel how scared she was from the thunder.

They can't go anytime soon. No taxis were passing by and they can't call anybody to come get them. And the storm wasn't stopping either. Gokudera sighs but paused when an idea came into mind.

He opened his bag, took something out, removed Haru's hands and placed it over her head.

"Hahi."

"There. That should help you."

Gokudera had let Haru wear his headphones. It surprised her, knowing how selfish he could be sometimes.

Another streak of light flashes on the sky and a loud cackle breaking could be heard.

Haru jumped on her seat but nervously grabbed on Gokudera's hand.

"I-it helps. That wasn't loud as I thought." she said. Then an idea suddenly came to Haru's mind.

She was scouring her bag, taking and returning things inside. Her eyes lits up when she found what she was looking for. Her earphones and an audio splitter.

"If we play music, it will drown down the thunder. Plus, we could listen for a while until the rain calms."

Haru took out her phone and placed the splitter on top of it. She gave the earphones to Gokudera and connected them to the splitter, as well the headphones.

She scrolled through her playlist searching for a perfect song. It was an upbeat song by Cherryblossom, one that was usually played back in their middle school days.

Gokudera was much more of classic enthusiast and prefer classic melos but seeing Haru smile, completely unfazed when another thunder boomed out as she tap her fingers beside his, maybe he could stay beside her for a while before they go the Tenth's house.


	5. Chapter 5: Casing

Chapter 5: Casing

* * *

"He's hot"

"Hey cutie"

"He's gorgeous!"

"Shh, he'll notice you"

"Duh! That's the point!"

They all heard every compliment imaginable as they walk by. Hairs flicking around as they get a glimpse of the silverette.

"Hahi, why didn't Haru come alone?" Haru said to herself as she drags her feet.

"You're the one begging me to come with you in the first place, aho!"

"Haru wasn't begging!"

"_Oh, Gokudera-kun! Please accompany Haru to the mall so she can annoy him while helping her buy a new phone. Oh please, please, please! Or else Haru will bother Tsuna to come help her!_ How is that not begging?!" Gokudera said, mimicking her.

"Hahi! That is not what I said! And Haru does not sound like that AT ALL!"

Behind their fight was the fangirls staring at the silverette. Giggling and complimenting him in hushed tones.

"Haru doesn't get why girls even bother to get your attention. Gokudera's a jerk after all."

"Oh yeah? Well they're stupid to know that my attention are only for the tenth and important people."

"Then Haru's important too?" she said, grinning at him. Gokudera raised a brow. He noticed a group of girls behind Haru, gushing with each other. Rolling his eyes, he paced faster leaving Haru a bit.

"You're part of the vongola, whether I like it or not. And part of that is the guardian's duty of being able to protect the women under its name."

"Eeeeh? That was too long! You could have just said that I was important"

"Saying that will probably make your head bigger, stupid woman"

As they arrive at the electronics area, a swarm of saleslady erupted offering to assist them.

"Oh my, a young couple like you would love to get this limited edition phones!"

"You guys totally want this uber cute headphones"

"Wanna check out the new version of the PearS6?"

"This tablet comes with a free necklace"

"Why give a necklace when you can purchase our phone that comes with a free ring!"

Haru's head was whirling with all the attention and freebies they were giving out until Gokudera grabbed her hand and led them to a remote space.

They were at the back of an ice cream bar, a little dim compare to the other parts of the mall.

"Stupid chicks..."

Haru's eyes were still turning from all the confusion. Gokudera squishes her face to get her focus.

"Oy. Get a grip will ya? We still have to find you a damn phone"

Haru shakes her head and slowly focuses on his green eyes. Circling around was a hundred Gokudera faces before turning to a pair of irritating emeralds.

"Hahi. That was confusing desu"

"And annoying"

Gokudera was tapping his foot, getting impatient. In the corner of his eyes, a gadget store with almost no people around was hanging.

"There. Let's get your phone there"

Gokudera drags Haru to the store, carefully avoiding the crowd of people.

As they went inside, no people were actually around except for the salespeople. Who were all men.

"Welcome!"

"Finally, a customer"

Two were at the cash register while the other one was standing by the door.

"What a cute couple you guys are"

"We aren't/You're wrong desu" they said at the same time. The guy laughs.

"Aww, they all say that." he turns to the two at the cash register and shakes his head disbelief. "No worries. I know you want your personal space so I'll give it. But I do know that you are here and in need of our assistance"

The salesperson leads them inside.

Gokudera grits his teeth as he noticed the salesperson getting chummy with Haru. The two others were looking at her as well.

This shitty nerds aren't even trying to be subtle infront of her.

Gokudera mutters as he follow them.

"This model is the latest in its line. The memory capacity is expandable, has an octacore processor and the camera has the highest mp in the market."

"Ooh, but the chipset model. I was planning to go with a 32 bit but they say a 64 bit is better. But I don't play that much except a few otome games"

"That is a great question! You se-"

"Baka, apparently a 64 bit is better. If you want efficiency then go with the highest."

"Yeah, but I read a review that this girl who bought one with a 64 bit processor had her otome game freezed! But with her old one that had a 32 bit, she finished the whole game!"

"That stupid! The performance..."

The two had left the salesperson out of their argument and debated on the phone's specs. They were more knowledgable about tech than the sales person themselves. The two even managed to elaborate their choice of phones.

"Well, this one has a free pink casing."

"It looks stupid, stupid woman! This one is more elegant with the black case."

"Elegant? It has a skull design when you open it!"

"That's the elegant part!"

The two turned their backs from each other and storms out of the store.

"They're lucky to have a person to have a lover's quarrel with" the sales clerk said.

"Unlike us"

The three salesperson sighs deeply as they watch the pair leave.

Gokudera and Haru went seperate ways as they left the store. Gokudera had wind up at the foodcourt to buy himself a burger.

He sat in a vacant table while muttering how pathetic Haru's phone choices were. Even with annoyance plastered on his face, tons of girls were turning their heads and looking at him. Even with whispering, he could hear himself being mentioned.

"That guy with the silver hair is cute, right?"

"I know. And those lashes... damn, how long can they be?"

"Longer than your life!"

He continued eating his burger, ignoring the noise around him.

"Girl, he looks like an idol!"

"Maybe he is one!"

Out of the blue, someone suddenly sat on the seat in front of him. Didn't even bothered to ask his permission.

"That seat's already taken, lady. Go find your own" he said without batting an eye. Most girls are instantly repelled by his attitude but this one didn't even move an inch.

"Oh, I thought you were alone. Are you with your girlfriend?"

"No. But I said it's _taken._ So leave."

"But you're alone! A hottie like you shouldn't be alone."

Gokudera raised a brow at the person infront of him. A long haired brunette, atleast an inch of cleavage showing while wearing tons of make-up. _A slutty, lonely, bitch,_ Gokudera thought.

Most of the time he's rude to everyone, from little kids to old people. But as he grew older, he (kind of) learned to be _nicer_ to women. But he could usually tell what kind of women are depeding on how they approach him.

"Listen here you bit-"

"Layla?!"

Gokudera shifted his gaze to the side, seeing a guy around his age with long raven hair together with... Haru?!

"W-what the he-" Gokudera didn't manage to say anything when the woman in front of him clung to his arm.

"Oh get the hell out of here Ryan! I already found someone else." she declared.

"Hahi! You're flirting with someone else's girlfriend?!"

"What the-?! This bitch is the one clinging onto me! What about you?!"

"I was helping him find his girlfriend aho!"

"Well, you can have him if you want. I'm with him now." Layla said to Haru.

"Now listen here you bitc-"

The guy called Ryan suddenly shoved Gokudera aside and grabbed her hands.

"I love you Layla! You hear me?! I'm sorry I was a jerk before but I've changed!"

Earlier, all the attention was placed on the bomber but now shifted to the young couple. Leaving Gokudera on the ground, gritting his teeth.

"You two fucking assh-" Haru immediately covered Gokudera's mouth whilst dabbing her eyes.

"Oh shut up, Gokudera-kun! This is so touching desu!" she said with Gokudera muffling in her petite arms.

"Oh my gosh!" Layla was now covering her mouth as he watch her boyfriend kneel and open a smalll velvet box.

Everyone at the foodcourt started clapping and squealing for them. Others were capturing them with their smartphones and uploading them on social media.

"Tch."

Gokudera was also watching the sappy scene besides Haru who also had her smartphone out.

Now he remembers why he's in this crappy situation. To help the stupid woman buy a damn phone.

"Hey, stupid woman."

"Shh!" Haru placed a finger on his lips. "This is the best part!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes and removed her finger. His ears had a small tint of pink as he watch the two lovebirds kiss in the middle of the foodcourt. Earlier they were fighing, and now they're making out? Cliche at its finest.

_And who was in the same situation earlier?_ he heard a small voice say. He turned around saw no one near enough to whispher to him. _Who the fuck said that?!_

After the proposal, Haru treated Gokudera at an ice cream bar.

"Mixed chocolate and vanilla for the young lady and her boyfriend." the cashier smiled as she gave them their order.

"B-but were-" but the cashier already left.

"Hahi, Gokudera-kun here's yours."

"Yeah."

Gokudera and Haru silently eat , grateful that no one was harassing them with compliments.

"So... decided on a phone?" Gokudera asked as he look outside the glass walls.

"Kind of"

"Kind of? Geez, buy the one that you like. I don't get why you even asked me to help you if you already had something in mind."

"But Haru wouldn't know what to buy if Gokudera hadn't helped. I'm going to buy the elegant one you were pointing out earlier."

Gokudera saw on the corner of his eye how Haru happily ate her chcolate and vanilla ice cream. So she actually listened to him for once.

Soon they went back to the store and bought the phone. As much as Gokudera think that Haru had finally manage to listen to his advice, she also bought the pink casing.

ooo

First thing Haru did after buying the phone? Had a selfie with Gokudera. Haru smiling widely with a peace sign and besides her was Gokudera, crossed arms with an eye close.


End file.
